


My Fair Hustlin Holmes

by karadin



Category: My Fair Lady, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Animation, Fan Art, Humor, Meme, gif, hustlin holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	My Fair Hustlin Holmes

Young Jeremy Brett <3

and good use of the riding crop!

DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES - thanks, artist has posted elsewhere, including Tumblr.

 

(might be my swan song on this meme, hope you enjoyed them all!)


End file.
